User blog:Mr. Bailey/Well Hello Again
The Birth of a New Order (Edited as to not to induce seizures in wikians) As has been made clear by the servers lack to support basic proposals, I propose, or rather demand, that a security task force of highly trained users is formed. Personally, I will be the head of this new order and personally oversee most if not all of its operations and manhunts. You may be asking yourself what this order does while simotaneuosly chewing your nails. This order will make it its duty to hunt down any content rated NC-17 or that violates FANDOMS TOU. As a new branch of FANDOM staffers, we will make it our job to hunt down any peices intentionally hidden away by the community and send them and the author in question directly to FANDOM staff. As has already previously been seen (through Spongebot specifically) the staff on this wiki is incapable of upholding FANDOM's quite basic guidelines. I, along with the rest of my journalism class (whomever decides to partake in such an endeavor) of which travis is a part of, will become the policers of the wiki and assure all content is appropiate for the wiki's audience which varies greatly in age instead of selfishly publishing perverted material regardless of the most common age group that watches SpongeBob. Why???? You may ask yourself why a user that joined but 3 days ago is going through all this trouble to be, what you would percieve as, an outsider attempting to rid the WIKI of its core components. I have an answer. I tried everything else. I attempted to revise one of the most infamous of the server whom has been profiled by FANDOM multiple times. I attempted to reform the political system and make it more compatible and fair for the whole of the wiki. I even attempted, as a literal last resort, to completley outlaw NC-17 content for future generations of wiki users. All of these, even by the brightest of wikians, was more or less opposed. WHAT NOW?!?!?!??! Keep it clean. I also wouldn't recommend blocking or banning, becasue that proves you all have something to hide and will entice me to look deeper. Why did you make this? It's not even a proposal? I also have one request. One very simple request We remove Spongebot from power As has been seen by his nuetral vote on travis' proposal, it is undecided in his mind whether or not NC-17 content should be on the site. I can not imagine a wiki where someone with such a broken moral compass resides, subjecting children to practically read a pornographic translation of their favorite show. If you vote against this proposal it is quite honest to me you do not belong on the FANDOM site at all. This is a public domain, not a private server, and I am disgusted to see so much of the community, including those in power, turn their back to the very people who gave them the breath of life, off which they could craft a wiki 9,000 pages long. The communities immediate readiness to abandon it's parent and stray into a dark corner of the interent, although not clearly outlined, stood as apparent to me as the sun at noon. Your are not the real owners of this site, you do not own this site. You are the offspring of something bigger than you can ever imagine. Leave an oppose or support in the comments sections, this will be my last proposal. Sincerely, New Order Affiliate Mr. Bailey Category:Blog posts Category:WikiPolitics